Natsu's Muscular Maidens
by Z-Meister15
Summary: Co-written by w-killer8. For a while, Lucy has been trying to get Natsu's attention. But after learning that the Salamander has a thing for strong and muscular woman, Lucy accidentally begins a series of erotic events that don't just stop with her and Natsu. Contains Female Muscle Growth, strong lemons and eventual NatsuXHarem.
1. Chapter 1: Lucy Bulging Biceps

**Note: This titilating tale was written by w-killer8 on DeviantArt.**

"Natsu!"

The pink-haired dragon slayer looked over his shoulder to see an agitated Lucy glaring at him. By now he was used to her outbursts so all he did was grin widely at her.

"Hey Lucy! How's it going?" He asked cheerfully while taking a bite out of the flames he was eating.

Lucy sighed to calm down as she prepared herself for a conversation with the dense dragon slayer. For an entire month she had been trying to get his attention in a romantic way. As irritating as he could be, the celestial spirit mage had somehow fallen for his charms, if that's what you could call them. He was rowdy, rude, obnoxious and loud but at the same time funny, loyal, strong and she had to admit he was quite handsome. His pink hair always looked so soft and fun to run her hands through.

It took her a lot of time to realize this but Lucy had finally accepted what her heart wanted. She had made up her mind and tried to get Natsu to notice her. Flirting hadn't worked since Natsu was incredible dense when it came to romance. Lucy had tried to wear outfits, perfume, body contact and even once showed a glimpse of cleavage when desperation struck her. However, Natsu still hadn't picked up on her hints and it was starting to frustrate her. None of her attempts to get him to notice her like she saw him had worked. Every scheme she had come up with had failed miserably.

"You llllllllllike him!"

Lucy could feel her anger growing as the sing-song tone of a certain blue cate echoed through her head. Happy's constant teasing hadn't done her any favors either, it continually annoyed her and reinforced her desperation.

She had never been insecure about herself when it came to love. Sure she hadn't had a lot of boyfriends but she knew she was good-looking. Her long, blonde hair was always taken care off, her figure was voluptuous in all the right places and she even had a good personality to match it. But somehow it wasn't enough to get the dragon slayer's attention. Lucy was starting to lose hope and thought that perhaps it would be best if she just flat out told him about her attraction to him.

So that's why she was here at the moment, to tell him about her affections.

"Oi, Lucy. You still there?" Natsu wondered out loud as he munched on his flames.

His comment snapped Lucy out of her thoughts and she could feel her cheeks warming up. She nodded slowly and crossed her arms under her bountiful breasts, causing the two to look bigger.

"Well, I was trying to get your attention for a minute and it was getting annoying." She huffed.

"Oh?" He hummed and blinked at her. "What's wrong then?"

Lucy gazed into his onyx eyes and found herself starting to blush. She was about to tell him but at that moment she chickened out and sighed again. She just couldn't muster up the courage to tell him.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to tell you that we should get a job soon." She said with a fake smile.

"Oh! Alright then. Probably for your rent right?" Natsu said, not noticing the fake smile that she wore. "Anything for you!"

His honesty struck her heart but she nodded with fake cheer.

"Thanks!" She said and quickly turned around.

Lucy looked over her shoulder as she walked and saw her love interest happily eat away. She sighed once more, this time in sadness, before she sat down on a barstool. The young mage grabbed herself a drink and began chugging down the beer gloomily. Lucy was getting depressed with how weak she felt. She couldn't even ask the guy that was almost always with her, even in her apartment, on a single date! The thought alone was enough for her to slam her head on the counter.

"It didn't work?"

Lucy groaned and looked up at a worried Mirajane. The white-haired beauty had been the one to propose she should just confess her feelings.

"I chickened out." Lucy replied. "It wouldn't work either way. Natsu is too dense to understand. He's always been the more physical one, but what to do if he doesn't like my looks?"

Mirajane pitied the saddened girl that had the misfortune of falling for Natsu. Everyone knew that Natsu wasn't the brightest one, just like Lucy said he was more the type that did physical work or learned things that way. Natsu probably knew what love was but mistook Lucy's advances for being a close buddy. Mirajane sympathized with the celestial spirit mage and thought of a possible solution.

"Maybe we should think about what kind of girl he likes." She pointed out.

Lucy looked up from her drink and asked, "Well, what is his type?"

"I don't know, but someone should. Why not ask Happy?" Mirajane told her. "He knows Natsu the best out of all of us."

"I doubt that the cat will help me willingly." Lucy deadpanned. "We're going to need a bribe."

"I might have a solution for that." Mirajane smirked as she spotted a certain blue cat drooling at the sight of sushi.

The demon mage had made some sushi for her family yesterday and had some leftovers, which she brought with her to the guild. Happy was gazing at it from the other side of the bar with stars in his eyes. Lucy sweatdropped as she saw the cat having fantasies and drooling over the counter. That cat's obsession with fish was a major issue.

"Oh Happy!" Mirajane sang lovely at the cat.

Happy blinked and looked up to see the S-class mage waving him over. A dilemma unfolded before him as he was forced to choose, keep watching that delicious sushi or see what Mira needed. The gears were turning at full speed in the cat's head but ultimately a yell from Lucy got him moving.

"Aye sir! What do you need?" Happy asked stiffly as he stood at attention.

Mira giggled while Lucy sighed in exasperation.

"Happy, we were wondering about what kind of girl Natsu likes." Mirajane told him calmly.

"Is someone not getting any attention?" Happy asked with a cruel smile as he gazed at Lucy.

Lucy felt her cheeks burn once more but this time it was a mix of embarrassment and anger. She snarled and glared at the cat, who quickly backed down.

"Happy, tell us and I'll let you eat the sushi." Mira smiled softly and unwrapped a whole package.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered and stared at the fish with wide eyes in joy.

He was about to jump towards the food when a hand suddenly grabbed him by his tail. He looked around and saw a very irritated Lucy. Happy began sweating bullets as he quickly backed down.

"Ah, right." He said sheepishly. "So you want to know Natsu's type huh? Well, he likes strong women. You know, the kind that have a lot of strength with enough power to bend steel."

Both fairy tail women blinked at the cat's answer with wide eyes. Of all the answers that they'd expected, that certainly wasn't one of them. Both of them quickly conjured up images of women with large muscles that were similar to bodybuilders. Natsu was actually attracted to that kind of girls?

"But how?" Lucy asked in confusion. "Natsu prefers buff women?"

Happy nodded while drool dripped from his fangs. The cat was almost creating a river now.

"Natsu told me that." He said and took a bit from the sushi. "Oh, but he didn't want anyone to know. Since it's kinda weird."

"You betrayed his trust for a piece of sushi." Lucy deadpanned with a plain look.

Happy shrugged and said, "Sushi made by Mira." Before he flew away with the sushi.

"I never though Natsu was into that kind of girls." Mirajane commented as she tapped her chin in thought. "Then again, there was this one time when we were younger and he was always looking shyly at a traveler that visited sometimes. She had this fitness figure to her and he once asked if he could feel her arms. I remember her smiling and allowing it, also that he was very pleased with it. Before anyone could ask what it was about he got into a fight with Gray. We kind of forgot about it but he was somewhat depressed when she left Magnolia."

"So, if I want to get his attention I should start working out." Lucy commented before she grew depressed again. "But then I'd need to work out for so long before I'd even get to such a level. By then I'll be old and wrinkled."

Mirajane softly laughed at Lucy's dramatic comment and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Maybe not Lucy. You see, I think we have something in the library about this." She said as if she had reached an epiphany.

"We do?" Lucy asked perplexed.

Mira nodded in confirmation. She gestured for the blonde to follow as she left the bar.

More than interested with what the take-over mage was planning, Lucy quickly followed her but before she left she glanced one more time at her love interest. Natsu was lounging at one of the tables with Erza and Wendy, and she could see the confident smile on his face.

"Just wait for me Natsu. I'll win your heart." She thought to herself.

Mirajane and Lucy walked through the guild's hallways as they made their way towards the fairy tail library. It was rarely visited, mostly by Levy, but both she and Mirajane often came here for peace and relaxation. They entered the library and found it empty of life. Not even their resident bookworm, Levy, was present and that gave them enough privacy.

It was a very spacious room with many bookcases that were all filled to the brim with literature. Some of them were purely for relaxation and were about action, horror, adventure, comedy and even some were about romance. Lucy knew this all too well since she looked up for tips in these books for her little quest to win over Natsu. However, many were about magic itself. Whether it be about history of magic, lost magics and even forms of magic.

The eldest Strauss sibling led the blonde through one of the aisles, past the history section, towards the a secluded corner of the library. When they got there she tapped her chin again as she searched for a particular book. Her eyes scanned every book in the worn bookcase until she found an equally worn book with a green cover.

"There it is!" She announced and reached out to grab it.

Once she had it in her hands she placed it on a nearby stand so they could take a proper look at it. The book was dusty and the girls quickly realized that it was a very old book judging by how old the cover was. A fairy tail emblem was depicted on it and it looked as if the book had seen better days. There was no title nor any name of an author, only the emblem and a symbol for the human body.

"What is this book about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Master once told me about a book written by the first master, Mavis herself, about potions to improve the body." Mirajane answered her as she opened the book.

Another layer of dust was launched as it opened, revealing yellow pages from how old they were. It was clear to them that the book had been written early in the first master's days as leader of the guild. Some pages were creased or the letters had faded somewhat but the book was still intact.

Mirajane quickly went through the pages as they sought for a solution to their little problem. They passed remedies for the skin, ointments to increase one's immune system, a potion that could supposedly remove wrinkles until they finally found what they were looking for.

"Here!" Lucy said and pointed at a page. "This one is about 'magic muscle candies' that are supposed to help gain muscle mass quickly."

"It says that we'll need a few ingredients and use them to create two potions. The first one needs to be poured into a special kind of dough. Once we've done that we must knead them into little balls before dipping them into the other potion that will harden after a while. If we complete these steps then we'll have MM candies that should help you in getting muscles mass." Mirajane explained as she read the page for them. "The ingredients are easy to get by, in fact I think we have them in storage. Making them sounds easy enough."

"Alright then." Lucy said determinedly and looked into her friend's eyes with passion.

"Let's do this. I'm going to get buff for Natsu so he'll finally notice me!"

….

A week later, Natsu found himself hanging around in Lucy's apartment. The dragon slayer was bored and since Happy was doing something with Carla, he had absolutely nothing to do. The guild hall was practically empty at the moment because almost everyone was out on a job or doing something private. Earlier that day Gray, Erza and Wendy had left for a job of their own while leaving him and Lucy behind. He was kind of bummed that they didn't take him with them but apparently it was a job with very specific conditions which was the cause why he couldn't come.

Natsu had walked through the town for some time but in the end he found nothing to do. He had already trained for today, the cause of why he was smelling a bit at the moment, and while Lucy wouldn't appreciate him just breaking in, especially while still smelling like he did a full workout, he wasn't exactly that worried. He knew that the blonde girl liked his company a lot and he enjoyed hers so ultimately it wouldn't be that much of a deal.

His scarf and jacket were lying on the nightstand as he sat on Lucy's bed. The window was still wide open from when he got inside and he relaxed as the cool wind blew against his bare abdomen. Feeling quite content, the young dragon slayer further dozed off as he enjoyed the soft mattress.

"Natsu?!"

Said fairy tail mage looked up to see a startled Lucy standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a black shirt and pink shorts that accentuated her curvaceous body, not that Natsu cared that much. While he did appreciate her looks, he thought she would look better with some muscle on her. Come to think of it, a Lucy with a toned fitness body was actually quite appealing to him. Natsu shook those thoughts away as he focused on the blonde mage.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted with a wide grin and waved her inside. "How're ya doing?"

"I'm doing fine." She replied with a sigh. "You broke through the window again, didn't you?"

"Yup." He confirmed while still grinning at her.

Lucy shook her head in exasperation but gave a small smile. She was used to him breaking into her home by now and wasn't that bothered anymore. In fact, she was actually quite glad that Natsu was here since her little project with Mirajane had been finally completed this morning.

The celestial spirit mage looked down to the small pouch which held numerous green candy balls. Mirajane had warned her not to take two at once or according to the book, her magic would be affected by it and create disastrous effects. Lucy knew better than to tempt fate even though it was a trait associated with fairy tail.

"Why are you half-naked?" She suddenly asked when it dawned on her that he wasn't wearing his jacket or scarf.

"I was feeling hot because of the training I did a while ago." Natsu explained as nothing was wrong .

But there was definitely something wrong. Lucy could feel her cheeks burning, her heart racing and her desire for the dragon slayer only increasing as she gazed at the toned body of her romantic interest. She had had plenty of opportunities to check him out but now he was actually here in her home, in her bed no less, displaying those nice abs of his.

"Oh god, why is he making it so hard for me!" She screamed internally.

"What do you got there?" Natsu asked, his finger pointing at the pouch.

Lucy quickly thought of an excuse and replied, "Women stuff."

"Oh, okay." Natsu responded as his curiosity instantly vaporized.

Lucy smirked to herself as she saw him place his head on the pillow again. Most men hardly wanted to know about women's items and this time it played to her favor.

"I'll be in the bathroom for a moment." She said as she walked away.

"Okay, see ya soon." He responded.

Before she actually entered the bathroom, she took one more look at him to appreciate what she saw. A faint scent suddenly reached her nose, its smell assaulting her senses as she realized that it was Natsu. He smelt like a campfire along with a musky scent that could only by a byproduct of his training.

Lucy quickly went inside the bathroom as she felt herself growing hotter and hotter. Natsu's presence was a surprise but very much welcome, especially with his manly scent and his toned body. In Lucy's eyes he was perfect. Maybe a bit rough, dense, loud and annoying at times but still perfect for her.

A moan escaped her mouth as desire began to overwhelm her. She could feel her core burning and her nipples hardening beneath her clothing as she thought about the fire mage of her dreams. He was no prince charming but he could drive her wild! Were it not for the thin walls she might have taken care of herself right here, right now, but she didn't want to make him suspect anything.

She looked down at the pouch and gazed upon the heap of small candy balls.

"Maybe this is my chance." She whispered as she realized something.

There was no one here to disturb them, no one to interfere and it was as good as any other time. She could confess her feelings at this very moment and make Natsu return those feelings once she took one of the pills. According to the book the results were instantaneous so why wait?

Her mind was made up.

Lucy gently grabbed one of the green candy balls and sniffed it first. It smelled like strawberries and a bit of vanilla, which made it a lot easier to take them. Determined to see this through, Lucy nodded to herself before she put the small MM candy inside her mouth. Her tongue touched the hard exterior of the candy before she bit down on it. The little orb proved no resistance and shattered beneath her teeth as its contents washed over her taste buds.

The effect struck like lightening.

Lucy groaned and buckled over as a wave of heat, energy and a small tinge of pain coursed through her. The feeling was quite intense, so much that it momentarily dazed her. The blonde girl could practically feel the change in her body as if her skin was stretching and her body rearranging itself.

Then out of nowhere her muscles actually began to expand! Lucy watched through almost closed eyes due to the pain as her shoulders pulsed and slowly expanded. Layers of muscle were added as her deltoids bulged outwards, making her shoulders wider. Her triceps expanded and soon resembled thick ropes while her forearms grew thicker with small veins popping up. Then her eyes landed on her biceps that inflated to a much larger size, one that made it look as if someone had stuffed large grapefruits under her skin. They didn't just look big but they were also very noticeable and so were the small veins that ran across her soft skin.

Lucy let another groan as the transformation continued and her body kept on adding more muscle. Her legs almost buckled beneath her as her calves started bulging outwards. They increased in size, so much even that they now had a smooth teardrop form. Her quadriceps grew as well, her thighs now more pronounced and thicker while they expanded. But getting wider wasn't the only thing that her leg muscles did, her legs themselves also got a bit longer, adding a few inches to her height. Lucy had always been proud of her assets and those included her round rump but as the muscle candy did its work she could feel it grow as well. The blonde's glutes swelled which made them not only rounder but also firmer.

The heat concentrated in her torso as the muscles there started growing. While she had a lean belly before she now sported a very noticeable set of abs. The small blocky muscles were very pronounced now, they were defined and wide plus if you inspected them closely you could see that the space between the abs was quite deep. The six-pack that she just gained was so majestic that most people in the gym could only attain it after dozens of hard workouts. Thick chords of muscle were visible on her back as they swelled in size and that was a good thing for her. The reason for that was because her pectorals grew outwards, widening to a much larger size to the point that a small line was visible between them. Of course if her breasts didn't obscure it. While it hadn't been mentioned in the book, her breasts seemed to swell as well, adding a cup or two in size which made them much heavier than they already were. If it wasn't for her stronger back she might have gotten an instantaneous ache in her back because of the weight.

Lucy let out a moan and a sigh as the pain faded away along with the intense feeling of her growth. All that she was left with was a new muscular body that most people could only get through hard work and dedication. As her breathing calmed down she fully opened her eyes and inspected her new form. She was sweaty from the experience and it showed as her brand new muscles glistened while her damp clothes stuck to her body. Speaking of clothes, she saw that her shorts had ripped somewhat to make place for her now impressive quads. The seams on the bottom were loose and it was straining to hold it together as her enlarged rump pressed into the material. Her shirt had survived as well but it had suffered its own share of damage. The piece of clothing now almost stuck to her torso like a second skin while exposing a lot more midriff than it previously did. Her short sleeves were slightly torn because of her bulging biceps and shoulders, but it had also ripped at the neck because of her pectorals and her much larger boobs.

"Wow." Lucy whispered astonished by the results. "I had never expected this much."

And indeed, it was a lot more than she and Mirajane had expected. Instead of a fitness figure she had gotten something that resembled the middle ground between that and an amateur bodybuilder. She wasn't exactly huge or anything like that but she still looked as if she spent a lot of time in the gym.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and tentatively flexed an arm. Slowly but steadily her bicep flared to life as an impressive peak was reached by the ball of pure muscle. The little veins danced beneath her skin as she maintained the flex. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't completely interested by the incredible biceps she now sported. It felt weird to be like this, but at the same time, it was actually not that bad. A part of her actually enjoyed being muscular. Lucy kept on exploring her new body until she remembered why she had done this.

"Alright girl, time to do this." She said as she gazed at her reflection. "You're going to go out there and claim that dragon slayer."

Maybe it was the muscles but she felt more confident now. She did one more checkup on herself before taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door.

Natsu was dozing off in peace when she came back, he had obviously not heard the sounds she had made back in the bathroom when she had taken the candy. Lucy let her gaze wander as she checked him out while also slowly walking towards him. She had a mild blush on her face as perverted thoughts entered her mind about her and the fire mage.

"Natsu?" She spoke up trying to get him awake.

Natsu hummed and rubbed his eyes as he got up. He yawned loudly before blinking a few times.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He asked and turned around.

She would have almost laughed at the expression he made when he saw her. While still full with confidence, she was getting a bit shy with how his piercing gaze was settled on her.

"So, um, Natsu. Do you like the new me?" She asked softly and flexed her arm again.

His dark eyes trailed the bulging limb as it moved and Lucy was already relishing the attention she was receiving. Her inner self was screaming in joy, she was just so happy that he was focusing on her and her alone. He was quiet and still baffled for a few seconds before he suddenly grinned widely.

"Holy crap Lucy!" He exclaimed with wide eyes that shone with excitement. "You're so buff!"

The dragon slayer quickly jumped out of the bed and rushed towards her.

"Yeah, I was wondering how I could get your attention so I asked Happy what kind of girl you liked. I was a bit surprised at first but then me and Mira looked for a way for me to actually fulfill your standards." Lucy explained as he kept his attention on her. "I wanted to show how much I'm interested in being your girlfriend."

"Wait, you did this because you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked with a confused look.

"Well, yes." Lucy stammered as her blush increased.

She was getting even more embarrassed now. However, instead of what she expected him to he just burst out laughing.

"Lucy, if you wanted to be in a relationship with me then you just needed to ask." Natsu told her as if she was being silly. "I like you too!"

"You mean it?" Lucy asked as her chest tightened and her stomach felt as if butterflies were flying inside of it.

"Of course. Don't get me wrong, I like the new you but the old you was fine as well." Natsu replied before greedily staring at her muscles. "But this rocks!"

She couldn't help but squeal loudly and before Natsu knew it he was enveloped in a hug by the blonde muscle girl. Lucy was giggling out loud while Natsu enjoyed feeling the girl's muscles pressed against his bare torso. Her strong and chiseled arms were nice to feel and her bountiful pec-supported breasts were pressing against his chest.

"I was so scared you'd reject me you big dummy!" Lucy said to him with a small pout.

Natsu grinned mischievously and leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. Lucy welcomed it and soon they were making out passionately. She could feel his warm body pressed against her own while their lips moved in tandem with each other. His wet tongue brushed against her lips demanding entrance which she gladly gave. Within moments they were battling with tongues, a battle of dominance that she lost but didn't mind all that much.

She let out a loud moan as his hands ran down her body, feeling her rock hard muscles and how soft her skin was. In response she ran a hand through his pink hair and enjoyed how it felt between her delicate fingers. Natsu snuck a hand down her back and groped her firm ass which caused the blonde to moan even louder. Pure lust and passion were clouding her mind but she didn't give a damn. After a long wait she finally got the affections of the man she wanted and it felt so damn good.

After some time they reluctantly parted. Both were panting hard as they had deprived themselves of much needed oxygen but neither cared too much about that.

Natsu grinned wildly before placing both of his hands on Lucy's large breasts. She let out a small squeal as she felt his warm hands on her mounds. The dragon slayer started kneading her bountiful boobs, his fingers were twirling her erect nipples beneath her straining shirt, and it drove her wild. Lucy was one big panting mess as Natsu kept teasing her. She could feel her core heating up and her panties getting utterly soaked.

"Natsu…" Lucy softly moaned as her wide legs rubbed against each other.

"What's the matter Lucy?" The pink haired mage whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her soft skin. "Is it getting too hot for you?"

Lucy moaned again as he guided her to the bed and pushed her down. She blushed fiercely as he pulled off her tattered shorts revealing her white panties. With a grin he slid a finger on the edge of her covered yet wet pussy lips making her squeal in ecstasy and surprise. Natsu enjoyed hearing her make such sounds for him and it motivated him to move on to her chest. He placed both hands on her shirt and with one quick grin he tore it away.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked and covered her chest with her massive arms. "Be careful!"

"Oh come on Lucy, admit you liked that." He replied teasingly as he got on to the bed as well. "Besides, I think you like it rough."

Lucy was already trembling from all the ministrations she received but now she was almost begging him to take here right here. He pushed away her hands and smiled as he gazed at the uncovered mounds of flesh that were her luscious boobs. They had indeed grown as well, larger than anything he had seen before. But he also looked at the immense pecs and the ripped abdomen of the blonde girl. He found himself being attracted to her hard abs.

"Now what do we have here?" He whispered as he crawled down to her pussy. "Looks like some kitty wants to play."

Lucy blushed fiercely as Natsu removed her panties, revealing her moist lips. He blew softly on them which caused Lucy to slightly tremble. The blonde couldn't comprehend how Natsu was so good at this especially considering Happy told her that he had never done this before. If so then he was a natural at this! She could feel her nerves burning and her arousal skyrocketing. Natsu then leaned in and began to 'eat her out' as people said. It was an overload of excitement for his female partner, she instinctively pulled him closer with her powerful arms as he licked with passion. They weren't even having the main act yet and she was already a moaning mess.

Sweat was pouring down her body, coursing through the crevices of her muscles. Thick drops were dripping down her abdominals while she moaned his name. Natsu on the other hand liked her taste and couldn't get enough, nor could he with her enormous thighs. He felt the girl's muscular legs clamp down on him with surprising strength but for him it was nothing. In fact, he liked it a lot.

"Oh, Natsu!" Lucy moaned loudly as her release came closer.

Sensing that she was about to cum, Natsu increased the ferocity of his administrations. His nimble tongue flickered all over her vaginal lips, his warm breath almost set her pussy on fire and with a final act of passion he nibbled on her clitoris. That was too much for the panting, muscular mess that Lucy was. She cried out in ecstasy while her juices rained down upon her dragon slayer boyfriend. Her thick thighs also clenched hard on the pink-haired mage who felt the pressure increase exponentially.

"That, that was amazing." Lucy panted, struggling for breath.

"And we're not done by a long shot." Natsu grinned as he licked the rest of her juices from his lips.

He quickly discarded his belt and began pulling down his pants, which made Lucy's heartbeat fasten. Her arousal was still at an all-time high but some part of her brain just screamed when she saw Natsu's manhood.

"Oh, my…" She whispered softly as her eyes widened at the sight.

Standing there, proudly presenting what he had by standing with crossed arms and a wide grin, was a completely nude Natsu. She could see everything, every scar, every muscle fiber and every detail of his body. Even his musk seemed to somehow get increased by stripping completely. Lucy could only stare in disbelief at the huge dick that Natsu had. It had to be at least 11 inches erect and even his balls were so big and full. Seeing that rod made Lucy feel warmer and more aroused than she already was, if that was even possible anymore.

"So, you ready Lucy?" Natsu said with a predatory grin.

He leaned down to her bigger body, running his hands up her muscular torso and giving her right breast a good squeeze before his cock stopped at the edge of her pussy. Her heartbeat was now louder than ever. Seeing, and even feeling, that big instrument pushing up to her was driving her wild with excitement and anticipation.

"Yes, yes I am." She declared and closed her eyes in preparation.

Natsu then finally inserted himself, pushing his formidable length inside her slowly. Lucy gasped as she felt him inside of her and not stopping. Once he had his entire length pushed inside of her, she could feel her walls stretched like never before. It was painful but luckily for her he let her adjust first. Eventually the pain subsided and was replaced by a rising amount of pleasure.

"I'm going to start now Lucy, damn you're tight." Natsu announced.

"Okay." Lucy whimpered as she felt him move his hips.

At first he went slow, he wasn't inconsiderate, and Lucy was grateful for that. If he didn't he would have split her in two with that beast of his. After a few thrusts every trace of pain was erased and instead she felt amazing. Natsu grunted as he picked up the pace and went harder. Moans of pleasure escaped Lucy's parted lips as pure bliss assaulted her mind.

"Yes, oh, yes!" She squealed in excitement and bliss.

Natsu's dick felt so hot inside of her, warming her up even more than she already was. Her bountiful breasts began moving as well like two giant marshmallows. The dragon slayer's thrusts were getting fiercer and he was showing just how great someone of his kind was when it came to sex. His hand latched onto her bicep, urging her to flex and she, as a slave to his desires, did just that. The blonde girl flexed her formidable bicep causing a firm mound of muscle to tense. Natsu greedily took it all in with hungry eyes.

"Damn Lucy, your muscles are awesome!" He cheered.

"They feel great as well!" She replied honestly.

Lucy used her improved strength to match his thrusts which led to even more pleasure for the pair. She could feel their moist bodies slam into each other, his lean one against her buff body. Natsu then slipped a hand beneath her to massage her firm yet exquisite butt. This made her moan even more while electricity ran through her spine. All this lust and pleasure was overloading her senses.

Natsu suddenly slowed down which confused her until he turned her around. Now she was laying on the bed on her belly while her ass dangled in the air. She looked over her broad shoulders and saw him grin before beginning his attack once more. She let out a loud yell as he penetrated her again. His balls were bouncing against her rump while his cock pumped inside of her. Lucy's broad, muscular back flexed as she writhed beneath him.

"Natsu, I'm going to cuuuuum!" She exclaimed and felt her juices spill out once more.

"I'm nowhere near done Lucy!" He replied to her.

"What!?" She asked with wide eyes. "If you keep this up I'll split!"

"Don't worry Lucy. I'll speed things up a little." He said with a grunt.

Without any warning he began to heat up as he went faster and faster by tapping into his dragon spirit. By now Lucy couldn't speak anymore because of all the fucking. He was going so fast! At that moment she realized that if she hadn't bulked up she wouldn't have been able to handle him.

Lucy started matching his rhythm and while she did that she fondled her breasts with her hands. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she was pounded mercilessly by her amazing boyfriend. Every muscle in her body flexed while they went at it like rabbits. Her toned body was overloaded with pleasure and she was sure that Natsu was in heaven as well. The muscles in her vagina were clamping down hard on his large dick, trying to suck out every drip of cum he had.

As for Natsu, he was indeed in heaven. Lucy was so tight and her body was not only strong but hard with muscle as well. Those hard, shapely muscles beneath flawless skin were driving him wild. He could feel his release coming. Her tight walls were firmly wrapped around his aching cock, trying to squeeze the cum right out of him.

Natsu groaned as felt her up again, feeling those hard and big biceps of her. The small veins dotting her limbs were simply amazing. Sweat was pouring down every part of her body, running through the crevices of her chiseled abs. Her bountiful breasts were also delicious to taste and squeeze. Not to mention that muscular ass!

"I'm gonna cum, Lucy!" He yelled loudly, feeling his orgasm coming.

Lucy could only moan in response as he pounded her hard and fast to the point that she couldn't even speak anymore. The dragon slayer's stamina and strength was simply overpowering her.

He grunted and roared upon finally achieving his climax. His cum spurted out of his thick cock, burning and coating Lucy's core as he came. It was amazing just how much he could cum. It was only the first time yet he was already filling her up with his seed. He slowed down, panting all the while.

Their first session had certainly taken its toll on the two of them. Both were panting, gasping for air as their bodies were practically on fire, yet also grinning. It had totally been worth it, getting muscular so she could finally get Natsu to notice her. Lucy loved her new muscles, feeling sexy and strong with them. Obviously her new lover thought the same. Natsu was already rubbing her dense abs while caressing her inner thighs.

"So," He spoke up with that excited grin plastered on his face, "how about round two?"

Lucy grinned. Definitely worth it.


	2. Chapter 2: Juvia's Astonishing Abs

**AN: This chapter was co-written by w-killer8.**

Like always, the Fairy Tail mage guild was filled with loudmouthed members. There were brawls, there were arguments and there was a lot of drinking. Of course that last part was owned by Cana who was busy drinking a whole barrel of alcohol. Lucy was glad that nothing had changed after her 'bulk-up' a few days ago. Everyone had given their comments and opinions but they quickly accepted Lucy's decision. Another perk of having such a tight-knit guild that saw you as family.

Though she wouldn't mind it if some of the guys, especially Macao and Wakaba, would stop staring at her breasts. She was well aware that they had grown as well, now supported by two broad pecs. Lucy had found almost nothing in her closet that could contain her bountiful chest and wrap around her upper body without outright ripping apart after a single breath. The stares she was getting were flattering but if the perverts weren't going to stop, she would definitely punch them. Only Natsu was allowed to do that.

Speaking of love interests…

"Juvia is so sad." Lucy heard her friend mumble from across the booth.

The blonde celestial spirit mage was currently sitting on the second floor along with the rain woman as she listened to Juvia. Upon entering the guild, she had been dragged off by her. Well, more like coaxing her into coming. Lucy was a bit heavier, considering the muscle mass, and also a lot stronger. Juvia had learned this the very first moment she had tried to pull her away as she had barely moved her at all.

But Lucy now understood what was so urgent. It was to tell her about something she had seen coming for a very long time.

"I'm sorry, Juvia." She said in a sympathizing manner. "But if that's Gray's decision then there's nothing we can do about it. You tried your best."

Juvia nodded sadly, "Juvia knows this. Gray-sa… I mean Gray, never really showed any interest. Juvia just wished she had someone to love."

"There's plenty of fish in the sea." Lucy pointed out as she raised her finger, causing her thick arm to tense. "Maybe you'll find someone sooner than you realize."

Juvia simply gave her a deadpan stare, making her sigh in exasperation. Helping the rain woman through her slight depression wasn't as easy as she had thought. Then again, Juvia had been aiming to get Gray to notice her for quite some time now. Quite fiercely too.

"Juvia will never find someone." The blue-haired woman sniffed.

"Come on, Juvia. There has to be someone you find appealing." Lucy said tenderly as she crossed her muscular arms beneath her bountiful chest.

At that exact moment, they both heard a shout coming from below, drawing their attention. Natsu and Gray were once more busy with their usual fighting. Insults were traded, threats were made, and before anyone could even say 'Happy', they were engaged in another brawl. As was expected of the Fairy Tail guild it quickly exploded in an all-out battle between various guild members. All thanks to the fire dragon slayer and the ice mage.

Lucy huffed in an annoyance at the sight. She looked away from the fight down below and back at her friend. However, there was something odd about Juvia now. She was staring intently at something or someone down below, all the while a bright blush coated her cheeks. Lucy raised an eyebrow at the almost trance-like state of her.

She followed Juvia's line of sight and was more than surprised to see that it ended on Natsu. The young dragon slayer was standing on top of a table, holding Macao in the air before throwing the older man away while laughing. Lucy had to admit she liked how his well-toned chest and arms flexed as he fought. Even after entering a relationship with him it still turned her on.

But she also noticed how Juvia's blush increased and her legs rubbed against each other.

"No way." Lucy thought incredulously to herself.

Juvia… liked Natsu?!

She honestly didn't know how to feel at that.

"Juvia." The blonde said, gaining the water mage's attention. "Do you, by any chance, like Natsu?"

The small squeak that escaped her lips and the almost blazingly red face told her enough. Juvia was quite flustered and even sputtered, unable to form a decent response. It took a few seconds but eventually, she recollected herself.

"J-Juvia does like Natsu-Sama." Juvia said embarrassed. "But Juvia has no intention of stealing him!"

"You don't?" Lucy asked, feeling partially happy to hear that but also a bit sad since she knew that Juvia deserved some happiness.

After all, she knew what it was like to chase a man for a long time without getting your feelings returned. At least Natsu reciprocated hers, Gray did not for Juvia. When she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that she should have noticed. Juvia would often sneak glances at her boyfriend when possible but because of the rain woman's blatant feelings for Gray, she hadn't thought much about it. Perhaps deep down, Juvia already knew that Gray was a lost cause. Maybe she had subconsciously come to the decision that she liked Natsu.

"No, Juvia doesn't." Her blue-haired friend sighed sadly. "Natsu-Sama is with you and is obviously happy. Juvia would be happy to have a chance to do the same but how? Aside from your relationship, it's common knowledge now that Natsu-Sama likes buff women. Juvia doesn't have any muscle."

Lucy was surprised at the almost wistful tone. Did Juvia want to be like her? She looked down at her physique and by now she had to admit it looked quite good. Her smooth legs were now very pleasing to look at, with nice thighs and a larger yet firm rump. Even her arms looked sexy with the added muscle. Hell, her chest alone had improved immensely with the strong pecs that held up her large bosom. Lucy could honestly say that she found herself even more attractive now. The attention was still fluttering at times but she really felt more confident.

The celestial spirit mage glanced at Juvia's depressed form and imagined what she would be like with some extra muscle. She was quite envious of Juvia's legs if she had to be honest. They were long, smooth and a creamy pale that made them look heavenly. They had some decent size too and when not dressed in that coat, Juvia had a very striking figure that many lusted after.

Ugh, now she was feeling conflicted. She really wanted Natsu to be hers alone and have a good relationship. But on the other hand, she also wanted to help her friend. Juvia was obviously not taking Gray's answer well. It was clear as day and made her look miserable. If she spent a night with Natsu she would most likely feel a lot better…

"Lucy? Are you still there?" Juvia said in concern, waving her hand in front of the blonde's eyes.

Lucy nodded quickly, slightly flustered that she been in so much thought to having actually zoned out for a while there. She saw Juvia's genuine concern for her and made her decision. No going back now, all or nothing.

"I've been thinking." She slowly began. "And it's obvious that you like Natsu. There were a couple of signs. So, considering you're a very close friend of mine, I think you should spend a night with Natsu."

"A-a n-n-night of p-passion with Natsu-Sama?!" Juvia stuttered, extremely flustered to the point sweat poured down her face.

"Yes. Look Juvia, you're a very good friend and I want you to be happy. You didn't deserve to be turned down by Gray and you should have some luck in your life as well. Therefore I'll allow you to be with Natsu for a night. You two can have fun, get happy and cherish the moment. Alright?" Lucy finished and smiled at the end.

"Lucy!" Juvia practically wailed as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Lucy's broad and well-muscled torso. "Thank you!"

"There, there," Lucy said awkwardly, petting her friend's head. "But there is one condition though."

"Juvia will do anything!" The rain woman vowed solemnly.

"Well, as you know, Natsu likes muscular women." The blonde explained as she flexed a bicep for emphasis. "I can deliver instant results but then you'll be just like me. There's no turning back."

"Juvia will do it." Came a determined answer. "Juvia will get big and buff so Natsu-Sama will find her appealing."

Well, there was her answer. Lucy wasn't surprised in the slightest, considering how devout Juvia could be. Looks like the guild would have two muscular girls pretty soon.

With their goal in mind, Lucy dragged Juvia along towards her apartment where she kept her muscle candies. The trip wasn't that long either, considering the place wasn't that far away. Lucy never really felt tired anymore from the walk either. Her new muscles actually improved her physique to the point that she could run from her apartment to the guild without breaking a sweat. Her new endurance really worked in her favor, especially in the bedroom with her boyfriend.

The two female Fairy Tail members soon found themselves standing inside Lucy's apartment. Unlike the others, Juvia had been here only a few times like during the Christmas party. That had been quite the event…

"Ugh, where did I put it again?" Lucy muttered as she was rummaging through her nightstand.

She was bent forward to get a better view, showing off her muscular legs and firm buttocks due to the short shorts she was wearing. She hadn't changed her outfits at all. Before her transformation, she had shown off some skin because she knew she looked good and she had seen no reason to stop now. If anything, her muscles deserved to be shown off. That and anything more constricting would burst apart beneath her physique, as she had discovered with a simple shirt. It hadn't even survived the slightest movements of her arms, bursting apart because of her big round biceps.

Juvia watched from the bed as Lucy finally pulled out a small bag of what appeared to be candy. She let out a small hum as she looked at the small orbs, eyebrows arched in confusion. Were these supposed to help her get muscular?

"Juvia doesn't understand what these are." She told her blonde friend.

"These are muscle candies." Lucy beamed as she pulled out one of them. "Mirajane and I found a tome in the library that told us how to make these. They cause instantaneous growth. If you want a shot at having Natsu's undivided attention, then these are your salvation."

Juvia stared at the candy for only a second before she nodded. This was it, time to get buff for Natsu-Sama!

She accepted the small orb and quickly put it in her mouth, surprised at how delicious it was. Juvia chewed slowly for a few moments before a fire ignited inside of her. All of a sudden she felt incredibly hot, as if energy began building up inside of her.

The rain woman's body began to shift, the muscle under her skin seeming to tense and pulse. After only a few seconds, they began to expand! Juvia's curvy frame began to fill out with pure muscle. Her back muscles flexed, growing and becoming more defined. Like a labyrinth of muscle chords that were intertwined to create a net of strength. Her long pale legs expanded slowly but steadily, becoming thicker and more defined. With how smooth and pale they were, they resembled pillars made out of marble. Same with her arms and biceps, which grew until they reached an astonishing size that was equal to Lucy's. Juvia felt her arms thicken but she also felt the newfound power that ran within them. Her stomach changed as well, morphing into a set of six-pack abs that would make even her former crush jealous. They were ripped, smooth and extremely defined.

Unfortunately, this sudden expansion of muscle mass also caused Juvia's coat to tear, leaving her in shreds and underwear, not that she really cared at the moment.

And yet, despite the several pounds of muscle added to her frame, Juvia's body didn't lose any sense of femininity. In fact, she seemed to gain more of it as her muscles still gave her that irresistible hourglass figure. Her breasts even seemed to grow somewhat, becoming two large orbs of soft yet firm flesh supported by a pair of firm pecs that caused them to defy gravity. Her waist was still narrow, a stark contrast to her gargantuan legs that pulsed with raw power.

"Woah." Lucy thought to herself as she gazed at Juvia's transformation.

Having experienced sudden muscle growth like that was one thing, but watching someone else go through it was another. She couldn't help but compare herself to the blue-haired beauty and noticed that while she had a better chest, both pecs and breasts, Juvia clearly won when it came to the leg department.

With her transformation done, the blue-haired woman took a few heavy breaths before examining herself. She moved her hands down her abs, her hands getting dangerously close to her panties, which were clearly having difficulty covering her expanded glutes and hips. Juvia was sure that they would no longer be able to go down her massive legs.

"You were right, Lucy." The blue-haired woman said with an excited smile. "Juvia's muscles feel really good."

Juvia then took another look at her new arms and flexed them, her new biceps expanding to their full size. The rain woman seemed pleased by this given her proud and confident smirk. She then decided to see all the different ways her new body could flex. But unfortunately, her underwear, which had been struggling the whole time to cover her newly-acquired muscles could not handle her movements. So when she brought her arms forward, her bra snapped off, revealing Juvia's massive breasts to the world.

She blushed somewhat in front of Lucy who politely averted her eyes. She had forgotten that the blonde had been standing there. Not that they hadn't seen each other naked before, both had used the bathhouse after all which was a shared space.

"Here, this should fit." Lucy spoke up after a short silence, holding out a plain shirt.

Juvia nodded gratefully and took it in her hands, forearm muscles tensing as her fists clenched around the cloth. She quickly pulled the shirt over her head and down her torso with some difficulty. Even though it was a large size it still strained against her broad shoulders and muscular arms. Not to mention her chest area which was a bit tight. In fact, the shirt didn't even reach her waist completely, leaving her abs on full display.

"So, what now?" Juvia asked once she was decently covered.

"Well, I don't think it'll take much effort to convince Natsu." Lucy said slyly. "Believe me, the guy's hormones are out the roof. I'll explain everything to him. Since it's Natsu he'll do it because it's both exciting and to help a dear friend. So don't worry about it."

Juvia nodded enthusiastically, her mind already conjuring images of what was going to come.

One thing was for certain; she would rock his world tonight.

 _ **Later...**_

"Lucy, what is this all about?" Natsu whined, walking at her side with his arms behind his head.

"It's a surprise." She grinned happily.

Natsu pouted, slightly saddened that he had been literally dragged away from the guild by his new girlfriend. Did she really have to do that? He liked it when she showed off her muscles, lifting or flexing for example, but it was annoying when in front of Gray. That icetard always laughed and teased him about it. However, a glare from Lucy along with a simple bicep flex usually dissuaded the ice mage from further taunting, another thing he liked about her.

But Natsu was currently thinking, for once, as to why this was happening. Had he forgotten about her birthday? No, it wasn't that time of year yet. Valentine's day? No, it was summer. The fire mage groaned inaudibly as his exasperation reached new levels. He had no idea why Lucy was so adamant about going to her apartment this night. Hell, he couldn't even find any answer as to why she had a surprise for him. The dragon part of him was giddy in excitement, hoping that it was another 'session' between them. Those always turned out amazing.

"Not a single hint?" Natsu asked her, a teasing grin on his lips. "Even when I do… this?"

He suddenly reached out and began kissing her neck vehemently. Lucy squealed under the barrage of kisses, shivers going down her spine.

"Natsu!" She admonished in a high-pitched tone, both surprised and pleased by his ministrations on her muscular neck.

She tried her best not to give in to his demands. She knew that Natsu was well aware of her sensitive spots. Her neck, for instance, was a favorite place of hers as she liked how he kissed and licked it, jolts of electricity traveling through her body. It was already getting hot and he hadn't done anything extreme yet! She could feel one of his rough hands caress her exposed legs, fingers running down the smooth curves of her quads.

"No, Natsu." Lucy moaned as he kept it up. "It's a surprise. And people might see us here!"

Her dragon-slayer boyfriend rolled his eyes but relented. He knew by now when she was adamant about things. Besides, if this didn't work he'd have to resort to more 'exciting' measures but she was right, her apartment hallway was hardly the place. All he could do was go along with the flow for now. He allowed her to push him away, not really that much of a matter since she could have done that if she really wanted. Lucy's strength was no joke with her new biceps that always forced her to buy shirts with large sleeves.

"Fine." He simply said.

Lucy sighed, "You can be so childish sometimes."

"But you like that, or would you prefer it when I'm pinning you down on the bed?" Natsu grinned slyly as he leaned in closer until his hot breath teaser her delicate ear.

"Whispering softly to you, rubbing your body with my rough hands…"

A bright blush began to form on Lucy's cheeks as her body automatically responded to Natsu. Somehow he had this air around him that excited her ever since she had that first moment with him. As if the dragon had chosen his territory and was now showing it. Her breath slowly grew heavier, a searing heat forming in her stomach.

It took all of her willpower not to take him right here and now, the idiot that he was.

"If you keep this up, you won't see your surprise." She huffed, crossing her ripped arms beneath her bountiful bosom.

Natsu chuckled softly, "You didn't deny it."

The blush increased as she realized he was right. The blonde mage simply muttered something about him being a moron before they continued through the hallway.

Together they ascended the stairs towards Lucy's floor. As per usual, Natsu went after her so he could stare devotedly at her nicely shaped calves. He loved seeing them bulge and tense as she went step by step, flex after flex. They expanded slowly whenever she put her weight on them and it made him wish he could just reach out and massage them.

Eventually, they finally made their way to her door. Natsu rarely saw it if he had to be honest. He still had the habit of entering her apartment through her window, even now that he was her boyfriend he still did it. Surprising the blonde bombshell was still a lot of fun. He'd probably never give up on that habit, no matter how hard Lucy tried.

Lucy put her key into the lock and took a deep breath. She wasn't as nervous as when she had first confessed her feelings to Natsu but it still made her anxious to know what was going to happen tonight. She would be lying if she said she didn't have any doubts but she quickly squashed those. This was just a one-time thing. Right?

Shaking those thoughts away, Lucy turned the key and opened the door for them. The two lovers walked through with one of them unknowing while the other was prepared. Natsu hadn't really expected a few things that Lucy could have surprised him with. But this? The dragon-slayer was not prepared for the blue-haired muscle girl that occupied Lucy's bed.

Juvia was smiling shyly, a small blush forming as she squirmed under the eccentric boy's gaze. She had been quite nervous as well but now she felt a lot more self-conscious. Having her best friend observe her new muscular body was one thing, but now the guy who she found attractive?

"Juvia?!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise.

His gaze was drawn by the girl's muscular form, which was clad in a simple blue bikini that showed every curve, that was akin to Lucy's. Ripped arms, toned abs, long muscular legs… Juvia had become just like the blonde celestial spirit mage. However, Natsu's keen eyes spotted a few differences. For one, Lucy's breasts and pecs were clearly bigger, yet Juvia's legs were wider and better muscled than her.

"Y-yes." She stuttered slightly. "Juvia is here to surprise you."

"And you knew?" Natsu asked as he turned to a slightly flushing Lucy.

"Well…yeah." The blonde said, rubbing the back of her neck which caused her bicep to swell as she explained herself. "Me and Juvia talked today and apparently she likes you. We had a private discussion and after a while, I proposed you two could try it out. I mean, Juvia was really sad since she's been having romance trouble lately. The two of us are close and I kind of thought it wouldn't be that bad. It's for my best friend after all."

"But only if Natsu-Sama agrees!" Juvia interjected quickly.

The fire mage slowly nodded. He knew the two girls were close and that Gray had rejected her a while ago, yet it surprised him that she actually fancied him. To be honest, Juvia certainly passed as a bombshell. Her wavy blue hair had always fascinated him and her muscular legs that she now sported were incredible. His blood was already flowing to his member just by looking at them. Natsu felt something inside him stir, like he suddenly felt the need to claim this woman in front of him. He knew little about romance and dating but he knew that it wasn't exactly common for something like this to happen, however, since they were offering…

"Alright then." Natsu agreed after a few moments of thought.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief while Juvia jumped off the bed while clasping her hands together like a little girl who had received her Christmas present early. Her pec-supported breasts jiggled slightly in her tight blue bikini, leg muscles flexing as she jumped up and down out of excitement.

"That went better than expected." Lucy smiled slightly, happy for both Juvia and Natsu.

She knew better than anyone that Natsu actually had a ton of sexual energy, only when it was awakened though. Without her muscular body, she didn't think she would be able to keep up with his vigor. More than once had she feel sore as of she'd done some sort of workout yet he still had a lot of energy left to spare. It always made her feel guilty, even when he said it was no problem, so now he'd be able to enjoy himself even more.

As for the water mage, Juvia was one of her closest friends next to Cana and Erza, so it made her smile to see her so happy. She had noticed Juvia wandering around the guild hall with a somewhat depressed face which was coincidentally the main reason as to why they had had their conversation this day. At least now Juvia would be able to experience what it was like to have Natsu in bed. Oh yeah, Juvia was in for a lot.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." The blonde grinned as she left for the door. "Have fun!"

The door slammed shut as she left the two alone in the dimly lit room. Even though everything was going as plan, Juvia still felt some of the nerves as her current person of affection stood there with his gaze aimed at her. She took a deep breath before slowly flexing for him in the hope of arousing him.

"Do you like the new Juvia?" She asked him tentatively.

Natsu grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "I love it!"

That cast away all of her doubts as she smiled happily, her eyes glazing over slightly as lust and love exploded inside of her. The bluenette quickly made her way over to him and got on her knees even faster. Juvia eagerly took off his pants and gasped at the sight of Natsu's manhood.

"So big!" She thought to herself, pretty blue eyes widening slightly as a gasp escaped her full lips.

It already stood completely erect. She traced the veins that stood out and imagined the entirety of his length entering it, causing her heart to beat faster and her skin to flush. Juvia's throat went slightly dry while she rubbed her bulging thighs together in anticipation. No, there was no going back now. Juvia would devote herself to him with all of her mind and body.

Her male partner was already starting to heat up himself. Seeing a blue-haired beauty like Juvia with a muscles mass that matched Lucy's in front of him, on her knees no less, was awakening the dragon inside of him. Lust slowly clouded his mind as perverse thoughts about the water mage entered his mind..

"Natsu-Sama..." Juvia said in a manner that sent shivers down his spine, gaining his attention, before suddenly grabbing his cock which almost made the dragon-slayer jump out of his skin. "Are you as horny as Juvia is?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu yelled excitedly, a grin plastered on his face.

Juvia then removed herself from Natsu and stood up before she began to perform multiple bodybuilder poses that she had studied this afternoon from a magazine, each pose expanding and accentuating different muscles. With every pose, Natsu's lust for her increased which in return increased hers. She loved watching as his gaze was drawn by her bulging muscles, making her feel special and sexy at the same time. The way his eyes were glued to her form caused her to almost take him right now.

"Do you want to touch Juvia's muscles? Feel them? Squeeze them?" Juvia asked slyly as she held her hands behind her head, thrusting her chest forward.

"Yes!" Natsu answered as he barely contained himself, seemingly hypnotized by this erotic display in front of him.

His answer made Juvia's heart skip a beat. The attention he was giving her was causing her to warm up, both emotionally and physically. She then moved her hands to her breasts, undoing her bikini top which revealed the large bust that the bluenette had. Two pale orbs of heavenly flesh were revealed in all their glory, soft pink nipples already hard from both her arousal and the cold air of the room. Juvia smiled softly before pushing them up and licking the top of one of them, leaving a small trail of saliva.

"Do you want to fuck Juvia?" She asked in an innocent tone that almost sounded genuine, almost being the keyword.

"Oh, hell yes." Natsu said eagerly, his dick swelling up another inch, making it even more inviting to the woman that revealed her powerful body to him.

Without saying a single word, Juvia beckoned the salmon-haired man towards her. With a perverted smirk on his face, Natsu wasted no time dashing towards Juvia, holding his hands out to grab pretty much any part of her massively muscular frame that he could place his hands on. Before he did so, he looked into her enchanting eyes, as if asking for permission. This touched Juvia to her very core and made her even more submissive to her desire for him than she already was. Her body glistened slightly as the heat became unbearable.

"Go ahead. Touch whatever you like." Juvia said, bringing her muscular arms forward, pushing her breasts together. "Juvia is all yours."

For a brief instance, Natsu could've sworn he heard a heavenly choir in his head, before quickly shaking that off and placing his hands on the first things that caught his eyes; her thick and shapely legs. Placing his hands on them, he traced the curvature of each muscle with his fingers, causing Juvia to shiver in excitement. Her heart was going wild at the close proximity. His hands squeezed the hard muscles of her legs, feeling her large thighs and the strength they contained.

He then traced his hands up to her six-pack abs, marveling at the firmness and curvature of each individual block of muscle before moving up to her now F-cup breasts. Being supported now by an impressive set of pecs, all it took were a few squeezes to confirm that Juvia's dirty pillows were now some of the only soft parts of her rippling physique. They didn't just look huge, they also felt huge in his hands as they sunk into her firm flesh.

And the only one more affected by Natsu's molding of her bosom was Juvia herself, barely containing a moan and thinking how much better someone feeling up her rack was compared to when she did it herself. Her cute pink nipples were already hard but somehow they managed to become even harder as Natsu's administrations to her caused her nerves to feel as they were on fire. Jolts of electricity went down her spine, the heat between her legs increasing as did her wetness. If this kept up any longer she would be absolutely soaked.

Deciding to take some initiative herself, Juvia grabbed Natsu's face and closed the gap between the two, beginning a heavy make-out session. Her massive boobs were squished against his hard pecs while her nipples poked them. The two horny mages battled with their tongues for what felt like forever before Juvia pushed Natsu onto the bed. She was beyond patience now and showed it as she placed her delicate pale hands on her bikini bottom before tearing it off of her, fabric ripping apart with barely any effort.

With her perverted smirk still on her face, Juvia positioned herself above her new lover so that her moist cavern was above his mouth and her face was in front of his pulsating member. The buff bluenette placed her hand on the shaft and began to move it up and down, causing the man under her to moan in pleasure. Her grip was firm and her hand felt as if it was burning, his large member being the cause.

"Wow, even Natsu-Sama's moans are so exciting!" Juvia thought to herself happily before giving the tip of Natsu's cock an experimental lick.

"J-Juvia." Natsu groaned out in pleasure as the muscular maiden above him continued to play with his dick, each stroke and lick sending chills down his spine.

Adding to the incredible sensations was the feeling of Juvia's muscles pressing against his. Her abs on his chest, her breasts on his hips, her arms around his thighs, and her incredible thighs on his shoulders. Natsu could feel every part of her muscle mass pushed against him. Every time she moved he would feel them tense and slightly increase their size.

And speaking of Juvia's lower area, Natsu opened his eyes and saw her dripping pussy above his face. He then remembered his experiences with Lucy from their sessions before and began using his thumbs. He spread her pink lower lips open, causing the beefy babe above him to stop for a breath before wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock. With her lips firmly placed on his warm shaft she began sucking slowly.

Deciding to pay his new lover back for the incredible sensations she was providing, Natsu took the plunge, pushing his tongue and lips into Juvia's pussy and licking it all over.

"AHHHH!" Juvia shouted in ecstasy.

Lucy had mentioned how good Natsu was with his tongue, and his licking of her innermost cavern effectively proved that. At first, she decided to reward her lover by doubling up her cock-sucking, taking more and more of his girth into her mouth. However, another idea came to her mind. She removed Natsu's cock from her mouth, grabbed both of her breasts and placed them on either side of his manhood, effectively engulfing it in a sea of softness. Juvia then began to move her breasts up and down the shaft, each movement causing Natsu to moan into her pussy. This in turn, motivated Juvia to suck whatever part of his cock her breasts didn't cover, which wasn't difficult at all considering his size.

For the next several minutes, the two continued their shared oral sex, each of them determined to make their lover feel as good as possible. Each movement of the tongue, each brushing of muscles, each moan that sent out sweet vibrations, brought them closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm…" Natsu thought to himself as he felt the pressure building.

"Oh, god! I'm…" Juvia also thought as she felt a familiar sensation in her lower region.

"COMING!" The horny mages shouted as they felt their individual climaxes, Juvia's love juices coating Natsu's face and Natsu's sperm splashing in Juvia's mouth.

After a few seconds of licking and swallowing, the new lovers took some much-needed breaths, their bodies still reeling in orgasmic bliss. Juvia's mind almost went blank after her release. The pure joy and pleasure she felt were immeasurable, to say the least. Even now her muscular body shook in the aftermath at her release. Her eyes were wide open as she took in deep breaths, sweat pouring down the crevices of her musculature. Her ripped body basically glowed from the moisture.

After recovering her senses, Juvia noticed that, despite releasing his load, Natsu's penis was still fully erect.

"Not tired yet, Natsu-sama?" Juvia asked in an amorous tone.

"Not one bit! How about you, Juvia?" Natsu asked with a smirk. "Are you afraid I'm too much for you to handle?"

Instead of answering, Juvia lifted herself off of Natsu and held his cock with her left hand. She then turned around and lowered herself slightly so that her pussy lips were brushing against the head of his cock.

"Now, now, now. Juvia thinks you got that all wrong." Juvia said before flexing her right arm, her bicep bursting to its full size. "If anything, Juvia might be too much for you to handle."

And before her lover had a chance to retort, Juvia lowered herself fully onto his shaft, the newly united lovers blown away by the sensations of their privates joining.

"Damn! This is amazing!" Natsu thought to himself as he felt his lover's pussy clench around his cock like a vice.

While Juvia wasn't quite as tight as Lucy, her body's naturally coolness was an addictive sensation on its own. Not to mention how wet she was. Then again, it was to be expected from a water mage.

"Oh god! Juvia's never felt anything like this!" Juvia thought, her lover's exceeding warm girth stretching her womanhood like never before.

After a minute of marveling at this new sensation, Juvia lifted her hips up slightly until only the head of her lover's cock was still in her before lowering herself again. The movement alone sent electricity through her body, nerves prickling with pleasure. A surge of satisfaction shot through her as her body demanded more.

Soon enough, the buff blunette found her pace, slamming her hips against her partner's. With each movement, the two felt their arousal and pleasure reach higher and higher. Natsu then began to meet Juvia's thrusts with his own, bringing their euphoria even higher. Their hips slammed against each other as they increased the pace. Juvia's large buttocks kept on touching Natsu's hips, urging him to feel them in his hands. With a wide grin, he slapped one of her butt cheeks and felt how firm they were. Juvia let out a small squeak yet didn't reprimand him. If anything, she actually liked how he dominated her.

As the muscular beauty continued to ride him, Natsu's eyes fell on her large bosom. With each thrust, the massive mammaries bounced in such a wonderfully hypnotic way. And as she continued to ride her new lover, Juvia noticed the pink-haired man staring at her girls.

"Natsu-sama, Juvia already gave you permission to touch whatever you want." The water wizard said submissively as she leaned down, pushing her breasts in her lover's face.

A perverted smile appeared on Natsu's face before he grabbed a handful of bosom in each hand. Holding nothing back, the dragon-slayer sat up and took one of Juvia's perked nipples into his mouth, which only served to drive the rain woman even more crazy. He then moved his left hand from Juvia's breast to her shoulders and then finally to her flexed biceps.

"N-Natsu-sama…" Juvia moaned as they continued their energetic fucking.

As her senses were overloaded by the pleasurable sensations, her muscles flexed and bulged out. Veins soon appeared on lower body, each of them leading to her pussy, which clenched the heated intruder like a vice. Her muscles pumped like she was doing a workout and her mind once again almost went blank with the approaching release on its way.

"Oh fuck!" Natsu moaned as he felt himself coming closer to release.

"Natsu-sama, you can feel Juvia's rippling body, right?" Juvia moaned out as she embraced her lover, her massive arms wrapping around Natsu's back. "Please fill up Juvia's muscular pussy with your hot seed! Juvia craves it!"

With another round of thrusting, the two young lovers cried out as they reached a shared orgasmic bliss. And just like the blue-haired beauty requested, Natsu coated Juvia's womanhood with his sperm. After coming down from their high, Juvia and Natsu laid on their sides while still embracing and trying to catch their breath.

Meanwhile, Lucy sat at the bar inside the guild hall, enjoying a drink when she suddenly looked out of the window into the night.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane asked the amazon blonde.

"Nothing," Lucy smirked in reply before taking another sip. "Just thinking about something fun."


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy and Juvia's Deltoids

In what was now a usual occurrence, the sounds coming from Lucy's apartment were nothing short of amorous. Currently, the muscular blonde was in the midst of riding her boyfriend reverse-cowgirl style. As she slammed her large hips on his crotch, Natsu was pressing himself against his girlfriend's rippling back and kneading her breasts.

"Natsu...I'm so close! Keep going!"

"God, Lucy! You feel so good!"

And few minutes later, the two reached orgasmic bliss, the dragon-slayer coating the celestial maiden's insides with his seed. After cleaning themselves up, the two embraced each other for some well-deserved sleep, unaware that were being watched.

 _ **The next morning…**_

As Natsu started to wake up, he felt the deliciously familiar sensation of his member being sucked. He lazyly opened one eye and saw a large silhouette under the sheets.

"Mmmm...starting early, eh Lucy?" Natsu moaned.

"What are you talking about?"

The salmon-haired wizard turned and saw Lucy still laying next to him. It took a few minutes for their just woken-up brains to realize something was up. Natsu grabbed the sheets and tossed them off the bed, revealing the mysterious cock-sucker to be…

"JUVIA?!" The energetic couple yelled. Indeed, the blue-haired amazon was the one servicing Natsu's member.

"Good morning, Lucy. Natsu-Sama." Juvia replied with a smile. "Just give Juvia a few more minutes to finish up."

"What are you doing here?! And how the hell did you get in?!" Lucy asked. Granted, random Fairy Tail members breaking into her apartment wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but Juvia was usually not one to do so. Especially for _this_ kind of reason.

"Um...Juvia may have...broken your doorknob." The water wizard begrudgingly admitted. Lucy looked and sure enough, her door was slightly opened with the doorknob pulled completely off.

'Well, that's a new one.' Lucy thought, only to hear her boyfriend moan again as Juvia continued to suck him off. "Hey!"

The blonde pushed Juvia off her boyfriend and glared at her, muscles tensed. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"You said Juvia could become Natsu-sama's lover." The blue-haired amazon pouted.

"I said you could have him one night." Lucy stated. Natsu was going to say something, but his mind then registered that both Lucy and Juvia were naked. And the sight of two naked, muscular babes was slightly short-circuiting his brain. So he decided to see where this was going. "You had your night. Wasn't that enough?"

"...not really." Juvia said with a slight blush. "Ever since Juvia's lovely night with Natsu-sama, Juvia hasn't been satisfied. Juvia's tried several different toys and played with herself quite vigorously, but nothing comes close to the pleasure Natsu-sama gave her."

"Why didn't you just try asking someone out?" Natsu asked. "If they got any sense, I'm sure they'd jump at the chance."

"Juvia about that. But the only other dragon-slayers Juvia knows is Gajeel-kun, and he belongs to Levy. Sting and Rogue live too far away and Cobra's an outlaw. Besides, Juvia knows none of them can heat Juvia up like Natsu-sama."

The blue-haired beauty then turned to Natsu and performed a side-flex. "Natsu-sama, you wouldn't mind having another go with Juvia, would you?"

"Um...well…" Natsu said with sweat running down his face. While he would gladly say yes, Lucy's angry glare was a pretty strong deterrent, something which Juvia noticed.

"It seems the only one who has a problem with this is Lucy."

"You're damn right I do!" The blonde exclaimed, causing Juvia to sigh.

"Very well. Juvia knows what she has to do."

Suddenly, Juvia placed her hands on either side of Lucy's cheeks before closing in and kissing the blonde, much to the shock of both Lucy and Natsu. At first Lucy attempted to resist the sudden lip-lock with blue-haired beauty but then started to feel...nice. While Natsu's kisses were full of love, they could also be pretty heated and forceful. Juvia's kiss had a unique coolness about it, and was full of tender care. It didn't help that Juvia started pressing her muscular body against Lucy's own impressive physique. Soon enough, Lucy actually started to get into it and began to kiss Juvia back.

Natsu on the other hand, was absolutely stunned by what he was seeing. The sight of his buff girlfriend making out with an equally buff beauty was turning him on like never before. Large breasts against large breasts. Massive calves pushing against each other. Four biceps flexing as the two beauties embraced. If his cock got any harder, Natsu feared it would break.

After what felt like an eternity, Juvia removed her lips from Lucy's, a small web of drool in between them before Juvia wiped it away.

"Wow...that was...nice." The slightly mesmerised Lucy stated, causing Juvia to smile.

"Natsu-sama wasn't the only one to touch my heart that day. The fact that you were willing share your Muscle Candies and Natsu-sama's love showed me how truly kind you are." Juvia said before placing her hand on Lucy's calve, feeling ever contour of muscle. "And Juvia's not afraid to admit that you're incredibly sexy...Lucy-sama."

'W-Why did that turn me on?!' Lucy thought to herself, momentarily stunned by the water mage's recent advances. "I...I don't know, Juvia."

'Please say yes! Please say yes!' Natsu mentally begged. The thought of having two amazonian lovers only made him hornier to the point where he began to stroke himself.

"I see. Juvia just needs to seduce you more...thoroughly." Juvia whispered into Lucy's ear, making the buff blonde hold in a moan. With her free hand, Juvia created a water tendril that reached into Lucy's nightstand and pulled a familiar bag of candies. She then stepped back from Lucy and pulled out one of the Muscle Candies.

"Wait, Juvia, what are you…" Lucy began to ask while Natsu looked on intensely.

"Juvia and Lucy-sama are about the same size right now. So in order to seduce Lucy-sama, Juvia is going to need to be bigger than her." And with that, Juvia flung the Muscle Candy into her mouth and bit down. A few seconds later, Juvia felt the familiar spark from her first muscle growth, but this time, it felt even more intense. As her muscles began to shake, Juvia gazed at both Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu-sama. Lucy-sama. Please watch as Juvia's body grows for you!" The blue-haired woman moaned. And soon enough, Juvia's body began to grow once more.

Pounds upon pounds of muscle bulged out from her frame. Her deltoids and biceps bulged until they were as large as her head. Two sets of abs formed on her stomach, giving her a massive ten-pack set. Her calves were almost like tree-trunks, thick with power and adding a few inches to her height. Even her breasts swelled up, going through at least three more cup sizes.

'Oh, god!' Juvia thought to herself as her body expanded for the second time, even growing a few feet in height. Her first growth session was a rush before, but this time, it was partically orgasmic. With each new expanse of muscle, Juvia felt her core becoming wetter and wetter. With one last burst, Juvia flexed every muscle in her body, moaning at the top of her lungs as she reached orgamic bliss.

In the aftermath of all this, Natsu and Lucy stared at Juvia, the two of them in awe of blue-haired woman's transformation. There was no question that Juvia was now the most muscular person in the guild, easily being twice as big as Elfman. Even with Juvia calming herself down and letting her muscles relax, they still looked titanic.

"Amazing." Lucy said out loud, wiping some of the drool from her mouth.

"That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen." Natsu whispered as felt himself almost ready to burst. Juvia then noticed the stares and smiled.

"So, Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama," Juvia said before flexing her colossal biceps to their full size. "Do you want to feel Juvia?"

"Yes…" Lucy said in an almost hypnotized trance.

"Oh god, yes!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement. The two walked towards Juvia and marveled at her massive physique.

"Wow. I can feel the power." Lucy said she felt up the taller woman's thirty-inch bicep.

"So thick." Natsu stated as rubbed his hands all over Juvia's wide back. Both of the actions only served to make the rain woman even hornier.

"So...has Juvia convinced you?" Juvia asked.

"Not just yet." Lucy said with a pervy smirk as she grabbed a muscle candy for herself and swallowed. And just like Juvia before her, Lucy's body began to explode with layers of new muscle. "Oh, god! This feels amazing!"

Every muscle of Lucy's body tripled in size. Her deltoids expanded to the size of medicine balls. Her back muscles grew thick like the largest stones. And like Juvia, Lucy's breasts also tripled in size until they were bigger than the Rain Woman's. With one final burst of muscle, Lucy let out a massive moan.

"Wow, you look amazing, Lucy-sama." Juvia said with a huge blush.

"You look awesome, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed with glee. After calming down, Lucy began to experimentally flex her newly embiggened muscles.

"Alright, Juvia. Here's the rule; if we share Natsu, we gotta be the same size." The blonde said with a lusty smile.

"Thank you, Lucy-sama!" Juvia exclaimed with glee before the two titanic beauties kissed once more. After that liplock, the two looked at Natsu. In particular, his horny smile and his fully-erect member.

"What do you say we 'celebrate'?" Lucy whispered into Juvia's ear.

"Sounds wonderful." Juvia replied before the two broke apart and began to flex, their muscles pumping to near superhuman levels.

"So Natsu-sama…" Juvia began to say.

"Think you can handle both of us?" Lucy teased.

"Hell yeah! I'm all fired up now!" The salmon-haired man exclaimed with a perverted smile before leaping at the super heavyweight ladies, causing them to giggle.

Meanwhile, Mirajane was walking towards Lucy's apartment with the intent of returning a book the celestial maiden had lent her a few days ago. But when she reached the end of the hallway, she noticed Lucy's door was slightly ajar.

'Looks like Natsu broke in again.' Mirajane thought with a giggle. She was about enter the apartment until she heard the sounds of giggling and moaning. 'Sounds like they're having a good time.'

Feeling a little mischievous, the white-haired barmaid decided to take a peek inside. But what she saw made her jaw drop.

On the floor mat, Natsu was making out with Juvia, their hands grasping ever part of their lover, while Lucy licked the dragon-slayer's abs and stroked his dick. What surprised Mira even more than seeing the threesome was the size of Lucy and Juvia. They looked so huge. So powerful. So...sexy. And seeing Natsu in all of his glory was also a treat for her eyes.

Eventually, Juvia and Natsu's lips separated and Lucy ceased her licking. The two amazons decided to treat their lover and moved towards his throbbing erection. The blue-haired bombshell and the blonde beauty then grabbed their massive mammaries and then engulfed the dragon-slayer's cock in-between the two pairs.

"Holy shit." Natsu moaned out with a pleased smile as his member was surrounded by four massive mounds of softness.

"I think he likes it, Lucy-sama." Juvia said with a smile.

"Really? 'Cause he's seen nothing yet." Lucy said before the two began to rub their colossal tits all over their lover's erection. As Natsu continued to moan from this incredible boob job, Lucy and Juvia were also getting riled up. Not only did the heat from the salmon-haired man's cock begin to spread through their breasts, their nipples were also pushing and rubbing against each other. The two muscle bound beauties looked each other in the eyes and once began to liplock, all while they continued to give their lover one hell of a boob job.

'Holy crap, this is hot.' Mirajane thought to herself as she felt her nipples harden and panties begin to moisten. While the good girl side of Mira was telling her to look away and not touch herself in the hallway, it was quickly silenced by her inner she-devil telling her let loose and enjoy the show. As such, the white-haired beauty's right hand began to hike up her dress up to her soaking panties while her left hand when into her bra and began to tweak her nipple.

'Alright, you three…' Mira thought as she began to rub her womanhood through her panties. '...show me something good.'

"L-Lucy! J-Juvia!" Natsu groaned. "I'm gonna b-blow!"

Hearing that only gave the girls more incentive to increase their rubbing, using their huge extent of their colossal cleavage to squeeze every last drop from their boyfriend. And with one loud groan, Natsu exploded like a volcano, coating their faces and bosoms with his seed.

"You let out so much, Natsu-sama." Juvia stated as she began to lick up the white substance.

"Seems like someone's excited." Lucy said, noticing the salmon-haired man was still at full mast. And before Natsu could catch his breath, he saw Juvia place her massive legs on either side of his head.

"It's your turn to pleasure me and Lucy-sama now." Juvia said before sitting on her boyfriend's face. With a grin, Natsu took the hint and began to lick the buff blunette's soaked womanhood. As this happened, Lucy lifted herself over the salmon-haired man's dick, rubbing her pussy lips on his tip before impaling herself on it with a load moan.

"Looks like...our muscles...aren't the only thing...that's bigger today." Lucy moaned between each thrust, reveling in her boyfriend's cock spreading her insides open. From Mirajane's point of few, she could see Lucy's ever flexing back as she rode Natsu along Juvia's pleasured expression and bouncing breasts.

While the two had gotten used to incredible sensation of fucking over the past few weeks, Natsu and Lucy both felt a level of euphoria unlike anything before. Lucy's stronger muscles were able to clench her lover's dick like the tightest vice. And Natsu's enlarged member was reaching the deepest part of the blonde's womanhood. The accompaniment of Juvia's moans was icing on the cake.

"AHHHH!" Lucy moaned. If her muscles made her feel confident before, their new size made her feel like a queen. Every single contour of muscle in the blonde's body flexed as she grabbed her breasts and kneaded them.

After a few minutes of thrusting and licking, the three lovers reached their climax with Juvia spraying her love nectar all over Natsu's face and Natsu filling up Lucy with his sperm. At the same time, Mirajane had also reached her own climax, biting her lips to keep the three from hearing her moan.

'That felt so good.' The white-haired barmaid thought to herself as she caught her breath. She looked inside and saw the three entering another sexual position. This time, Juvia was on all fours, her large calves supporting her equally large butt. The buff blunette used her fingers to open up her dripping womanhood.

"Come on, Natsu-sama. Please give Juvia your huge cock." The rain woman pleaded. With a smirk, the dragon-slayer lined up his erection and thrusted into Juvia, causing the both of them to moan. The salmon-haired man then placed his hands on Juvia's glutes and began to move his hips, pistoning his cock in and out of the muscular beauty.

"YES!" Juvia moaned through a horny smile and dazed over expression. "Juvia's missed the feeling of Natsu-sama! Juvia feels so warm inside! Please, fuck Juvia as much as you want!"

"Wow, she's got quite the dirty mouth." Lucy said as she wrapped her bulging arms around Natsu, her massive breasts almost engulfing his head. As the salmon-haired man's hips slammed against the blunette's ass, he began to kiss his blonde girlfriend. Lucy then took one of Natsu's hands and moved it down her ten-pack abs and down to her cum-soaked pussy. Taking the hint, the dragon-slayer began to finger the blonde's muscular pussy, his essence dripping out of her and making her moan.

'Well, looks like they're gonna be at it for awhile.' Mirajane thought as wiped her hand off with a handkerchief. Since the barmaid still had things to do, she placed Lucy's book on her doorstep and began to walk away. Feeling relieved, Mirajane began to hum to herself. 'I can just ask Lucy and Juvia for all the juicy details later. But seriously, they were even hotter than... _those two.'_

"AHHH!" Juvia moaned, her face contorting in a lustful smile as her new lover fucked her from behind. With each hip thrust, the two felt their ecstasy raise higher and higher. Eventually, the blue-haired beefcake came, clenching Natsu's manhood until he coated her insides.

But the three were far from done as they got into a new position with Lucy laying on top of Juvia, both of them looking at Natsu with longing expressions. The dragon-slayer got behind Lucy, rubbing his tip on her folds before thrusting inside her again. With each thrust, the blonde's massive breasts and muscles moved and rubbed against the blunette under her.

After a few minutes of thrusting, Natsu slid out of Lucy and began to plow into Juvia. And after pleasuring the blue-haired bombshell for a bit, he slid out of Juvia and re-entered Lucy. This continued for awhile, the three absolutely consumed in pleasure. Eventually, instead of penetrating either of them, Natsu thrust his burning dick in-between Lucy and Juvia's slits. The two amazons began to moan in pleasure before they looked each other in the eyes and began to lock lips again.

And soon enough, the three reached a simultaneous climax with Natsu's load spraying all over Lucy and Juvia's abs and breasts. And they were far from done.

 _ **After several hours of fucking later…**_

"Oh my god! This is delicious!" Lucy said with glee as she ate from freshly cooked steak, Natsu agreeing through a full mouth, much to Juvia's delight.

"Juvia's happy you two like Juvia's cooking." The blue-haired muscle woman said, who was now clad in a new t-shirt, shorts and a pink apron. After their threesome, Juvia and Lucy realized that now their clothes wouldn't fit them anymore. During this discussion, Natsu recalled that Virgo used to be bigger than both of them (though as an ugly she-gorilla form), so maybe she had clothes that changed with her.

And thankfully, the pink-haired maid spirit did have clothing that could fit anysize, much to Lucy and Juvia's relief, the blonde-haired bombshell currently wearing a white t-shirt and pink shorts that fit her perfectly.

As the three continued their dinner, they then heard a knock on Lucy's door.

"I'll get it." Lucy said before walking towards her door. She opened it up and saw Levy holding the book Mirajane had left. "Oh, hey Levy. What's up?"

Levy said nothing as she looked up at Lucy, seemingly entranced by her massive muscles and chest.

"They're even bigger." She whispered before shaking her head. "Um, is Natsu here?"

"Ya, why?" Lucy asked before slightly narrowing her eyes. "You're not gonna say you like him too, right?"

"What?! No! I'm happy with Gajeel." The petite blunette replied, confused why Lucy would even ask her that. "I just need to ask him something about dragon-slayers."

"Oh, okay." The muscle bound blonde said before stepping away from the doorframe, letting her small friend in. Levy then saw the now bigger Juvia eating at the table with Natsu. After remembering the weird question Lucy asked, Levy started to piece things together. However, she decided to focus on asking Natsu her question.

"So, what do need, Levy?" Natsu asked, having heard the two with his hearing.

"Well...um…" The bookworm said, her face becoming slightly uncomfortable. "I gotta know...is the muscle loving just something you're into or do all dragon-slayers like lady muscles?"

"Eh?!" The threesome asked.

"What brought this on?" Juvia asked.

"Well, me and Gajeel have recently gotten...intimate." Levy said with blush.

"Good for you!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Ya, but...I get the feeling that Gajeel is always holding back." The Solid Script wizard said, a concerned look on her face. "It's like he's afraid of hurting me when we...you know."

Lucy understood that. She recalled how rough Natsu could be in bed, and was thankful her muscular physique could handle it. So someone as petite as Levy would probably be in absolute pain if her dragon-slayer lover let loose.

"So you wanted to know how we got so big, right?" Juvia asked as she flexed her massive bicep, getting a nod from the smaller blunette.

"But, I also wanted to confirm with Natsu. After all, the last thing I want to get big and turn Gajeel away."

"He wouldn't do that! Gajeel-kun's a big softie!" Juvia proclaimed as Natsu began thinking. He thought back to when Juvia first presented herself to him and his first time with Lucy. While he did find the two to be sexy as hell with their new muscles, he recalled how every instinct in his body told him to claim the two as his own.

"I think Gajeel's gonna be into it." Natsu said, getting the three women's attention. "Igneel told me that dragons naturally desire strong mates. I guess in human terms, that means ladies with powerful magic or big muscles. Just look at Laxus and Erza."

The three looked at Natsu like had just grown an extra head. "Seriously? You gals didn't know they were a thing?"

"No! Since when have they been a thing?!" Lucy cried out in shock.

"I think it was about after we got back from Tenrou." Natsu replied with a horrified look on face. "That's when they started smelling like each other. And when…"

"When what?" Juvia asked, the three women fully invested in this new revelation.

"I...might've accidentally seen them fucking in the woods at one point."

"Oh. My. God." Lucy replied, utterly floored by this.

"Hm. Juvia can kind of see it." The beefy blunette responded while Levy thought for a minute.

"Alright, I'll do it!" The Solid Script wizard said with a determined expression. "Lucy, Juvia, show me how you guys got so jacked!"

Lucy and Juvia giggled at the short woman's determination. As such, Lucy went and grabbed the jar of Muscle Candies. She then further explained to Levy that she should never eat more than one candy at once, least her magic go berserk.

"Thanks, Lu-chan!" Levy said, two wrapped muscle candies on in her pants pocket as she left.

"Goodluck, Levy!" Lucy said before turning to Natsu and Juvia. "So, Laxus and Erza, huh? Gotta admit, I kind of thought he and Mira were together."

"I know; it surprised me too." Natsu said before Juvia suddenly pressed her musclebound frame against the Fire Dragon-Slayer's.

"Well, love tends to bloom in unexpected places." The Rain Woman said, a loving smile on her face as she looked down at the grinning Natsu. Seeing those two so close and recalling all the talk of sex made Lucy grin, and she soon took off her top, revealing her ten pack, medicine ball-sized shoulder, and pec-supported breasts once more.

"Speaking of love, all that talk about sex has got me in the mood." Lucy moaned as she sensual stripped out of her shorts, leaving her in a pair of striped pink panties. Catching onto this, Juvia pushed Natsu onto Lucy's bed before removing her own clothing, her pale and bulging muscles fully exposed.

'I guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight.' Natsu thought with a perverted smile as his two titanic lovers approached the bed, their lust as obvious and clear as rippling physiques.

Back with Levy, the blunette felt her heart race, thinking about how her next time with Gajeel would be more...intense than ever before.

And she wasn't the only Fairy Tail girl with sex on the brain, for in her kitchen, Mirajane was brewing her own batch of muscle candies. As she stirred the ingredients inside the pot, the white-haired beauty thought about the two people who had managed to catch her heart. A cocky lighting dragon who had a secret soft side and a red-haired fairy queen who was the embodiment of strength and beauty.

Over the years, Mira felt guilty and perverted for being in love with two people. As such, she kept these feelings a secret, lest she start up a bunch of unnecessary drama and risk losing her friendship with both of them. Not helping matters was that, like Natsu, she had seen the two of them fucking hard on multiple occasions in secret, making her feel even dirtier.

But after seeing Lucy and Juvia having their way with Natsu, Mirajane realized that she didn't need to decide between her two loved ones. If she was strong enough, she could have them both. And while both of them were out of town on jobs, that only served to feed Mira's anticipation.

'Laxus. Erza.' The Take-Over wizard thought as she licked her lips. 'When you two get back, we're gonna have some _fun.'_

But those are stories for another time.

 **Author's Note: Yes, expect to see other stories for some beefy GaLe action as well as a Muscle a Trois between the three S-Class wizards. And don't worry, some other Fairy Tail beauties are gonna get pumped up to join Natsu's growing muscle harem soon enough!**


End file.
